Soir de Noel
by Yami Aku
Summary: Duo n'aime pas Noël...pourquoi? Un bal chez Réléna...des souvenirs qui font mal...une mission. 01x02
1. I hate Chrismas

**Base**: gundam wing

**Genre**: 2+1+2, POV de duo

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Et puis ben c'est ma première fic envoyée sur le Web alors pas taper mwoa !

**Edit 05/01/07** : Correction de ce truc...heureusement que j'ai changé de vision des persos et de style d'écriture...

**I hate chrismas**

Aujourd'hui nous devions tous nous retrouver au royaume de Sank, invités par Réléna pour la fête de Noël. En fait, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle voulait voir Heero et qu'il ne serait jamais venu sans nous. Moi ça ne me plaisait pas trop de la voir car je ne l'apprécie pas. Je pris donc tout mon temps pour arriver et puis voir les autres me calmerais sûrement. A vrai dire Noël me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le fêter ici. Depuis le jour ou j'ai décidé de descendre sur terre comme dieu de la mort et non comme héro d'un massacre collectif, j'ai tout vécut ainsi que rencontré l'âme soeur, Heero Yui pilote du Wing, fort, courageux mais de glace. Je l'estime beaucoup même si une amitié entre nous n'existera sûrement jamais. C'est Quatre qui m'accueille le sourire aux lèvres, sa chevelure blonde au vent.

- Alors Duo on traîne !

Je souris. Il me fait entrer. L'intérieur est magnifiquement décoré pour un bal de Noël avec un énorme sapin. Je reste devant mélancolique.

- Duo ça va ?

Je sort de ma rêverie et m'essuie les yeux, ils pleuraient sans que je m'en rende compte.

- C'est rien, juste le fait d'être Noël.

Je revoyais le sapin, j'étais petit, mon meilleur ami vivait encore, il faisait froid dans les rues de L2 mais on avait réussit a chiper un arbre de Noël. Solo était malade et fatigué mais il avait tout fait pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas et avait joué avec moi toute la nuit. J'avais finis par m'endormir sur lui. Et au petit matin il était mort. J'avais ma tête sur sa poitrine inerte et il m'enlaçait comme pour ne pas me perdre. Je l'ai beaucoup pleuré, je l'aimais plus que tout et c'est quand je l'ai perdu que j'aurais aimé lui dire ce que je ressentais. J'ai brûlé le sapin et son corps en même temps. Ainsi il s'en allait avec un souvenir heureux. C'est pour ça que je déteste Noël. Quatre me prend alors dans ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Ça te ferait du bien.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas mais tu es gentil.

Je l'écarte et m'essuie de nouveau

- Tu vois ça va mieux, pas un mot aux autres surtout Heero ! OK !

Quatre sourit

- Au fait, c'est un bal costumé et nous aimerions, enfin c'est un souhait, tu peux ne pas accepter, mais on t'en a choisit un.

A voir sa tête j'allais avoir un choque. En effet Réléna était là. Wufei riait ce qui était plutôt rare. Quand à Heero et Trowa, ils étaient adossés au mur, impassibles. Je regarda alors la longue robe noire, ça bouillonnait en moi, j'allais exploser.

- Alors Duo, on voudrait te voir comme ça, s'il te plait.

Réléna insistait, Quatre avait abandonné, je n'avais encore rien dit mais là ça devenait insoutenable. Je craqua.

- Il est hors de question que je porte cette…enfin…je ne suis pas une fille.

- J'étais sure qu'il dirait ça. Dit Wufei mort de rire.

- Toi la ferme, je suis pas venu ici pour me ridiculiser. Je déteste déjà assez ce jour pour en plus vous voir vous foutre de ma gueule.

J'haletais, il me regardent tous, je pose mes mains sur mes joues, je pleure, je rougis et sors de la pièce en courant sans fermer la porte. Je m'arrête net devant le sapin et murmure :

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ce soir là, pourquoi ?

Je tombe à genoux, le visage dans les mains pleurant, pleurant. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, c'est Heero. Lui, c'était la seule personne à qui je ne voulais pas montrer cette faiblesse. Je détourne la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas et puis va t'en, je ne veux pas de tes moqueries ce soir.

Silence

- Tu sais quand ils ont vu la robe, ils ont pensés que tu serais bien dedans. Quatre pensait même que ça te ferait rire. Maintenant, il est abattu parce qu'il t'a fait pleurer. Trowa essaye de le calmer quand à Réléna, elle ne comprend rien car la robe est jolie mais c'est Réléna.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça devait être la façon d'Heero de me remonter le moral. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens pour voir si il ne me ment pas mais rien à part un petit sentiment de chaleur dans ce regard cobalt.

- Et toi ? Tu voulais me voir dans cette robe ?

Il détourne le regard rapidement, il me rappelle Solo, il avait le même réflexe. Je me relève et prends sa main.

- Allez viens.

J'entre dans la salle, personne n'a bougé, Quatre se place devant moi la moue mélancolique.

- Je suis désolé

Réléna fait de même. Je souris. Elle ajoute :

- Tu sais si tu l'avais mise, on t'aurait tous juré de ne dire à personne que tu étais un garçon. C'était l'histoire de rire durant le bal.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte mais je veux votre parole à tous que quoi que je fasse, je serais une fille pour ce soir.

Ils me le jurèrent tous sans exception. Je prends la robe et disparais dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

- Je ne sortirais que pour le bal alors ne restez pas là.

Je les entends partir. Je glisse le long de la porte en soupirant. Que m'avais-t-il pris ? Peut être le fait qu'Heero ressemblait sur le coup à Solo. Mon coeur battait la chamade. La sensation de Solo m'enlaçant me revint et je me remets à sangloter pendant un court instant puis je m'habille. La robe est vraiment très longue et comme elle est un peut large, j'ai trouvé un ruban rouge que je noues autour de ma taille. Pour mes longs cheveux, je les ai détachés, brossés et en ai fait une multitude de petites tresses qui tombent sur mes hanches. Je lutte pour me maquiller mais le résultat est plutôt pas mal. J'ai réussis à masquer mes traits masculins ainsi que mes larmes.

La musique de la fête retentit, je sors en faisant gaffe à ce que personne ne me voit. Je fais celle qui vient d'arriver, de plus il faut masquer le fait que je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons, mission pire que de s'introduire dans une base dernier modèle de système d'alarme à rayon infrarouge ainsi que tous le bazar. Je reconnais Quatre et Trowa au loin, ils sont choux tous les deux dans leurs costumes d'arabe pour les deux sûrement que Quatre voulait être assortit à son amant. Wufei en compagnie de Sally est vêtu d'un ensemble traditionnel chinois. Je m'arrête comme par habitude devant le sapin, quand une voix que je ne connais pas me fais sursauter.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

Attention moment fatidique, on va bien voir si ça va marcher. Je me retourne mais maladroitement et tombe. L'homme me rattrape.

- Ça va ?

Je relève la tête.

- Merci

Il est plutôt grand, plus grand que moi et il a les cheveux noirs. Il me met mal à l'aise. J'aperçois Réléna et Heero plus loin.

- Danserez vous avec moi ?

Que faire je ne vais pas refuser ?

- Oui avec plaisir.

Il me prend la main, m'entraîne sur la piste de danse, pose mon autre main sur sa hanche et commence à tourner, mes cheveux flottant derrière moi.

- Tous le monde vous regarde.

Je rougis

- Allons vous êtes très mignonne.

La musique change de rythme.

- J'espère que l'on se reverra.

Il me baise la main puis me laisse. C'est vrai que beaucoup d'yeux étaient rivés sur moi, ça me fait un peut peur. Je me dirige vers Quatre et Trowa apparemment en grande discussion mai je veux les blaguer, voir leurs réactions si il me reconnaissent ou pas.

- Bonsoir. Dis je.

Ils sursautent.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Quatre me fait un baise main et Trowa me salut poliment. Je vais éclater de rire, ils ne m'ont pas reconnu .Un autre garçon nous rejoint

- B'soir.

Il est tous rouge, je remarque de suite qu'il porte une arme alors qu'il ne fait pas parti du service.

- Vous avez soif mamzelle.

Il me tend un verre, je le remercie.

- Heero viens par là. Crie Trowa

Il exécute me salut mais ne donne pas signe de me reconnaître. Réléna le suit de près, un vrai pot de colle.

- Mademoiselle.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu n'ayant pas cherché de nom plausible. Décidément je n'ai pas de chance avec ces fichus talons. Je trébuche, le garçon me rattrape, je profite de la proximité pour lui voler son arme la rangeant dans mon ruban. Je sens juste le regard d'Heero sur moi, il a du voir ma manoeuvre. Le garçon me relève rouge cramoisi et s'enfuit en courrant. Je souris de la scène, elle m'amuse.

- Timide, c'est chou. Dit Réléna.

Dorothy débarque elle aussi.

- OH ! Tout le monde est là, Heero, Réléna, tous les deux. J'ai rencontré Wufei mais pas Duo, il n'est pas là ?

Réléna sourit

- Si mais tu ne le reconnaîtra pas.

- Réléna tu as promis. Crie Quatre.

J'en étais sure qu'elle ne tiendra pas sa promesse.

- Quatre si il y a une promesse je ne veut pas le savoir. Réléna tu devrait apprendre à les tenir.

Ouf ! Décidément je ne l'aime pas cette gonzesse.

- Au faites vous croyez qu'il est descendu ? Questionna Réléna.

- Je ne sais pas. Répond Trowa.

La musique recommence, j'agrippe le bras d'Heero.

- Vous dansez ?

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, Réléna enrage de n'avoir été assez rapide mais déjà je traîne Heero sur la piste. Je suis aux anges.

- Je vous ai vu lui prendre l'arme.

Je souris, me rapproche de lui, de plus en plus près. Je sens un frisson le parcourir, non pas possible, pas le soldat parfait. Malgré ce détaille je lui souffle à l'oreille

- Tu l'as veut, je te la donne.

J'ai des envies de défi ce soir, de plus Réléna nous regarde. Je prends sa main et la descends le long de mes hanches puis vers mon dos, bas de plus en plus bas.

- Vas-y !

Il n'ose pas la prendre.

- En fait Heero t'es mignon.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et part en sautillant passant à côté de Réléna. C'est une vraie torche vivante. Heero est toujours planté au milieu de la piste.

- Je serais vous mademoiselle, je ferais attention a mademoiselle Réléna. Me dit amicalement Quatre.

J'ai envi de pouffer de rire.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que si je venais je pourrais m'amuser ce soir. Vous savez quoi, elle avait raison car princesse ou ministre elle reste une fille pleine de jalousie.

Je prends une gifle assez forte mais j'étais préparé. Je ne fais rien pour l'éviter, je souris juste.

- Vous voyez lire les coeurs est de plus en plus simple Monsieur Raberba Winner.

Je l'entends murmurer mon nom, mais je part et vais retrouver le garçon du début de la fête. Il m'offre son bras et me caresse la joue.

- ça va ?

- Elle a du punch pour une princesse.

- Vous ne l'appréciez guère.

- Vous nom plus ça ce lit dans vos yeux.

Il me fait un grand sourire

- Alors dites moi, pourquoi êtes vous ici Mademoiselle si vous ne vous plaisez pas en ces murs ?

- Je vous retourne la question, Monsieur. Moi ce n'est que par pure obligation.

Je me retourne vers le sapin.

- Je n'aime pas Noël mais dites moi pourquoi portez vous une arme ?

Il est surpris mais ce ressaisit.

- Vos hommes sont mal entraînés mais ils passent les gardes, je vous félicite.

- Moi aussi car vous nous avez démasqué mais laissez moi vous proposer une petite balade, je vous expliquerais.

Il m'emmène dans le jardin, l'air est froid et mes épaules sont découvertes. Il me met sa veste sur mon dos.

- Je ne suis pas le chef, juste l'officier le plus gradé.

Ben voyons pas la peine de préciser.

- Nous devons faire sauter cet endroit

- Sauter ! Rien que ça !

- Oui ce sont les ordres.

Je regarde le ciel, ça paraissait logique, une fois Sank détruit, ce serait le monde qui recevrait le coup. Je suis tellement dans la lune que je ne le vois pas venir, il se met face à moi et m'embrasse. Sur le coup, je veux le repousser mais il me sert trop fort. Je finis adossé contre un arbre, sa main un peu trop basse au niveau du dos, et l'autre jouant avec une de mes tresses.

- Tu es mignonne mais je vais devoir te tuer.

- Et si je me joignais à vous ?

J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise : foncer et réfléchir après. De toute manière je n'étais pas d'humeur à rester à ne rien faire. Il passe sa main le long de mes cheveux puis de mon dos.

- Tu n'as plus le choix, tu viens d'ingurgiter du poison.

Il caresse ses lèvres puis les miennes du doigt avec un léger sourire. Je suis dans la merde, BAKA, BAKA, qu'aurais je fait pour qu'Heero me le dise ?

- Allons je t'ai vu draguer le mec de Réléna. J'aimerais que tu l'occupes un peu car il va finir par nous démasquer et en récompenses tu auras l'antidote.

Il me prend la main et me ramène dans la salle puis en reprenant sa veste, il m'embrasse dans le cou.

- Allez !

Je n'ai plus le choix, Réléna est occupé plus loin et Heero est seul adossé au mur, scrutant la salle, attentif au moindre mouvement brusques. Je m'approche.

- Que faites vous ?

Il ne bouge pas, je chancelle et m'écroule contre lui, le poison agit déjà !

- Vous devriez me donner votre arme.

Il ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal.

Si il savait que depuis que je l'ai rencontré sur ce bateau, il me fait du mal. De plus il regarde ailleurs, je dois attirer son attention. Comme j'aurais du me débarrasser de l'officier au lieu de jouer. Son poison agit beaucoup trop vite et me donne des hallucinations : Solo et son éternel sourire, finalement si je crève je le rejoindrais. C'est mon premier amour, ami, confident, je n'avais rien ressentis de tel depuis. Sauf le jour où je t'ai rencontré Heero. Petit à petit je comprends, si j'ai revêtu cette robe, c'est pour lui, pour pouvoir être contre lui et je vais le perdre, bêtement, à Noël comme Solo. Non ! Je me ressaisis, il ne me regarde toujours pas, ses yeux sont braqués sur la salle.

- Regardez moi ! Hurlais je

- S'il vous plait.

Il me fixe sur le coup, je veux savoir à quoi il pense, ses yeux sont si profonds avec une pointe de chaleur. Pourquoi je suis attiré par un garçon et surtout Heero ? Je me rapproche de son visage, il ne me repousse pas, mon coeur bat trop vite, on se fixe toujours. Je vais réussir, mourir heureux, après ce baiser, je me sacrifierais, pour eux, pour Heero mais je tiens à l'embrasser avant. Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes et je me retrouve subitement éjecté par terre. J'ai chaud, je commence à haleter, je reconnais la voix de Réléna.

- Non, mais c'est pas possible, il suffit que je laisse mon Heero seul pour qu'elle rapplique.

Je ne relève pas le mon Heero mais j'ai mal, mal en moi. Nouvelle sensation, toujours ce sentiment de perdre l'être le plus cher, non je ne mourrais pas sans l'avoir embrassé, je ne referais pas l'erreur de ne pas dire mes sentiments. Je me lève et d'un bond, pousse Réléna et embrasse Heero, ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes. Je les quitte, elles si réconfortantes.

- Merci Hee-chan.

Je pars en courant, sort le flingue. J'entends un léger Duo. Il m'a reconnu. L'arme est chargée, je fais une roulade, l'officier est là devant moi, il possède le détonateur. Tout le monde s'éloigne en criant. Je suis calme, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Adieux.

Je tire, la balle arrive en plein coeur, le détonateur tombe.

- Salle garce !

Je l'attrape au vol, puis tire une nouvelle fois dans l'ex possesseur de l'arme. Mais ceux qui restaient réussissent à mettre le feu au sapin. J'ai réussi je l'ai embrassé ce que je n'avais pas fait à mon premier amour.

- Je déteste Noël.

Je crache du sang, je vois tout le monde courir puis devenir flou. Je sens quelqu'un relever ma tête et mes lèvres en rencontrer d'autres. Il y a quelque chose dessus, une sorte de poudre,c'est efficace car je vois de nouveau. Et là, au dessus de moi, Heero. Je ne rêve pas, je suis dans ses bras, je me pelotonne contre lui avant de sombrer. Au matin je suis dans ma chambre, je descends du lit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Puis arrive dans le hall. Il doit être tôt car il n'y a personne. Le sapin à demi carbonisé est toujours là, je reste mélancolique devant, défaisant inconsciemment mes petites tresses, quand des bras entourent ma taille.

- Tu nous as fait peur hier.

Je reconnais la voix d'Heero et ressers son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé mais comme personne ne me reconnaissait, j'ai eu envi de jouer.

- C'est vrai mais moi je t'ai reconnu pas de suite mais quand tu es revenu et que tu m'as fixé avec tes beaux yeux améthystes. Mais tu voulais être traité comme une fille alors je n'ai rien dit quand Réléna est arrivée. Je commence à te connaître par coeur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non tu étais très mignonne mais je te préfère comme tu es.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou descendant progressivement vers mes épaules dénudées à cause de la taille trop grande de la chemise que l'on m'a enfilé pour passer la nuit.

- Je ne rêve pas, hein, répond moi.

- Non tu ne rêves pas, c'est quand tu souffres que je veux t'aider. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce pourquoi tu détestes Noël ?

Il a l'air sincère alors, là, dans le silence du matin, je lui raconte mon enfance, tout de Solo à l'église Maxwell. C'est la première fois que je me confis à une personne.

- ça va mieux, tu vois je suis capable de t'écouter. Je ne suis pas si glace que tu le dis. Me pardonne tu de t'avoir fait du mal ?

- Oui et moi je te promets d'oublier le passé et de ne voir que le futur, le notre. Et Réléna ?

- Elle m'a toujours gonflée, elle piquera sûrement une crise dont elle a le secret mais on a le temps.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Sa langue souhaite passer le portail de mes lèvres, je la laisse entrer. Elle explore seule ma bouche puis la mienne vient la taquiner et elles jouent jusqu 'à ce que l'air nous manque.

- Duo, là, en ce moment tu es la personne que je désir et aime le plus et ce n'est pas Réléna qui y changera quelque chose.

- I love you Heero.

Je l'embrasse et en même temps, il me ramène a ma chambre, me dépose ensuite sur le lit puis lâchant mes lèvres, il m'enlève mon t-shirt.

- Il nous reste un peu de temps Duo et je t'aime.

Il rapproche son visage du mien, m'embrasse dans le cou puis descend le long de mon torse. Bloqué par mon boxer, il remonte. Pris au jeu, je commence à lui retirer son haut et à dessiner des arabesques sur son dos. C'est agréable d'être désiré par la personne que l'on aime. Quand on frappe plutôt agressivement à la porte, surtout que celle-ci n'est pas verrouillée.

- Duo t'es réveillé, c'est Réléna.

Heero sort vite du lit et se cache dans la salle de bain, je planque ses affaires et entrebâille la porte pas trop quand même ne voulant pas risquer de prendre une baffe après les caresses de mon Hee-chan.

- Qu'est ce tu veux ? Demandais je froidement.

- Laisse tomber, on en parle à table.

Je referme la porte quand Heero rentre dans la pièce, il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres tout en m'enlaçant et me disant qu'il m'aime. On descend chacun de son côté car Heero doit passer par sa chambre. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei tiennent compagnie à Réléna.

- Décidément Duo tu nous avais cache tes talents.

- La ferme Wufei !

Réléna se lève et pose ses mains sur la table.

- Je voulais te dire qu'hier tu t'es bien amusé mais le jeu est fini, c'est mon Heero.

Elle est très agressive, Heero choisit ce moment pour entrer, il a tout entendu et ses yeux brillent malicieusement.

- HEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOO !!Ou étais tu passé ? Beugle Réléna.

- C'est pas tes affaires.

Elle en reste coi. Quatre prend la main de Trowa, lui, il a compris comme toujours. Heero se place à côté de moi, m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément encore plus que tout à l'heure puis il sourit à Réléna. Avant de s'âpreter à sortir il dit :

- Nous partons dans une heure.

Il sort de la pièce, Réléna est rouge de colère, bah ! Elle s'en remettra. Avant de partir, je regarde une dernière fois le sapin à demi carbonisé, lui sourit puis saute dans les bras de mon Hee-chan qui m'attendait adossé à la grande porte. Finalement Noël n'était pas si mal.

**FIN**

Voila c'était ma toute première fic !!!! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !! Je tiens à préciser qu'elle a une suite car on m'en a demandé une donc à bientôt !

**Première publication:** 29/12/03


	2. A chrimas night

**Base**: gundam Wing

**Disclaimers**: Sont pas à moi! Sauf Yuki (propriété privée)

**Genre** : 1x2 et 2x1, lemon, POV de Duo, autres couples mais vous verrez dedans, séquelle de _I_ _hate_ _chrismas_.

**Note** : fic dédié à ma première revieweuse, Chtite Elfie voila le lemon demandé et rien que pour toi ! DSl pour les répétitions dans le lemon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Miffi à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre !! J'espère que la fin vous plaira !

**Edit 05/01/07** : Relecture et mise en page de cette seconde partie de truc…

**A Christmas night.**

Je suis là devant le sapin que Quatre a acheté. Il est énorme et je me souviens qu'Heero et Trowa ont eu du mal à le faire entrer et tenir debout. Dans deux jours c'est Noël, cela fera un an jour pour jour que je suis avec mon Hee-chan et la guerre est finie. Enfin, plus besoin de se battre, de voir des morts, d'avoir peur de le perdre à jamais, de ne vivre que dans cette crainte. Ce jour est arrivé et Quatre a invité tout le monde à passer Noël chez lui et Trowa. Tout le monde va être réunit et je suis content.

Depuis trois mois, Heero et moi vivons chez lui, nous n'avons pas encore fait le pas de vivre seuls, ça ne le gène pas mais il aimerait nous voir heureux dans une maison, un chez nous.

Je soupire, deux bras m'enlacent et des lèvres se posent dans mon cou.

- Tu rêves encore ?

- J'aimerais que ce Noël se passe bien.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il des problèmes, watashi no koi (1), la guerre est finie, Quatre a promis de ne pas faire de soirée costumée et on est ensemble.

Je souris à l'évocation de l'année dernière.

- Tu as raison, je me tracasse pour rien.

Heero me vole un baiser avant de disparaître aider Trowa à un quelconque travail. Je me pose sur le canapé. S'il savait mes angoisses d'enfant qui remontent, j'ai peur, qui aurait cru que Shinigami aurait peur d'un Noël entre amis.

« Allez Duo, ressaisit toi, tout se passera bien ! »

- Duo vient m'aider !

- Yes Quat-chan ! J'arrive !

Shopping, il n'y a rien de mieux pour oublier ses soucis. Les galeries commerciales sont magnifiquement décorées, des guirlandes de feu passent de sapin en sapin recouvert de neige artificielle, de faux pères Noël arpentent les allées et les enfants rient. La guerre est bel et bien finie, tout le monde oublie, les gundams sont devenus des symboles et leurs pilotes ont disparus.

Je sautille jusqu'à une boutique d'animaux, dans la vitrine il y a des chats, des chiens, des oiseaux. Mon regard se pose sur un chaton tout blanc avec des yeux rouges (2), il est seul dans son coin, rejeté par les autres, le pauvre !

- Tu le veux ?

- What ?

- Le chat, tu le fixes comme si ta vie en dépendait.

- Non, c'est qu'il a l'air si seul comme moi quand j'étais petit !

Je vois Heero entrer dans la boutique, je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il ressort avec le minou dans les bras.

- Tiens.

Il me le passe, la petite boule blanche se calfeutre contre moi, je la regarde ronronner en souriant.

- Merchi Hee-chan !

- Je préfère te voir sourire.

Je lui en fais un merveilleux pour lui répondre, il m'embrasse tendrement.

- Maman ! Regarde les gens ils s'embrassent !

- Regarde pas chérie, ce sont des garçons, c'est monstrueux, faire ça dans un endroit public !

Je soupire.

- La guerre n'a pas changé les moeurs !

- Maou !

- Va falloir lui trouver un nom !

- Yuki ça te va ?

- Ca veut dire neige, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesce.

- Yuki, ça me plaît bien et toi ?

Je lève le chaton qui miaule avant de me léchouiller le visage.

- Je crois qu'oui !

On rejoint Quatre et Trowa qui ont encore acheté des tonnes de trucs pour la fête et moi en attendant, je n'ai toujours rien pour Heero et franchement je n'ai pas d'idée.

Quatre et Trowa ont tout de suite adopté Yuki et lui aussi, mon meilleur ami a acheté de quoi le nourrir, il est si petit et si fragile. Heero m'a dit que sa mère l'avait rejeté dès sa naissance à cause de sa maladie, le vendeur était même surpris qu'il ai survécu jusque ici.

On le ramène à la maison. Il dort si calmement et moi je somnole sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Nous voilà avec deux chatons ! Plaisante Quatre.

C'n'est pas de ma faute si je ronronne quand je suis bien et là devant la cheminée, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que d'être bien.

Aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon et j'ai dégoté un truc pour mon amour, mais c'est quand même Quatre qui m'a aidé parce que la panne sèche, elle dure encore. On a donc opté pour une moto blanche, le dernier modèle sortit. Comme ça il n'aura plus besoin d'emprunter la voiture de Trowa pour aller bosser en ville. J'ai même fait graver Wing dessus. J'espère que ça lui plaira. Moi, je travaille à mi-temps comme top modèle pour un magasine de vêtement, c'est Quatre qui m'a dégoté ce job parce qu'il en avait marre de me voir passer mes journées devant la TV à me morfondre parce qu'Heero fait tout pour me faire plaisir et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. Qui aurait cru que le perfect soldier, l'homme sans sentiment vivrait mieux que moi la fin de la guerre et s'adapterait plus vite à une vie calme. Je soupire, décidément, les périodes de Noël me rendent mélancolique.

- Duo dépêche-toi !

- Hee-chan, le jour où tu auras mes cheveux, tu comprendras !

Je suis devant la glace de la salle de bain et j'essaye tant bien que de mal de les faire tenir en une queue de cheval mais tout part en couille ! C'est une coiffure si simple pourtant. Voilà la dernière mèche est rentrée dans le ruban. Je sors en criant.

- TADAM !

Je porte un col roulé sans manche avec un jean moulant noir, je voulais mettre un short avec un débardeur comme quand on va en boite mais Heero avait peur que Wufei se mette à pisser du nez. Après tout je suis quand même mannequin ! Mon amour, lui, porte une chemise bleue pâle laissant ses clavicules ressortir et un jean, il est à croquer. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et y glisse ma langue, il répond tendrement. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux câlins.

- Faut descendre !

- J'ai hâte de voir les autres ! Dis-je joyeusement.

- Maou !

- RROOO ! Yuki mais oui je ne t'oublie pas.

Je me baisse et le prends dans mes bras.

- Tu comptes le descendre ?

- Vi ! Pour le début après au lit.

- Duo, tu deviens gâteux !

Je lui tire la langue.

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais, allez Yuki laissons ce père indigne qu'il fait pour toi.

Je descends en caressant mon chaton.

- Duo attend moi !

Heero me rattrape.

- Gomen, j'aime bien ton chat.

- Notre chat !

- Hai ! Notre Yuki !

Je souris, j'ai l'impression qu'on forme une famille à nous trois.

- Wufei ! Sally ! Les accueille Quatre.

- Bonsoir Winner !

Je mets le chat dans les bras d'Heero et saute sur Wufei qui a eu le malheur de passer devant les escaliers sans me voir.

- Fei !

Il me reçoit sur son dos.

- Maxwell du vent !

- Ro ! Fefei !

- Yui, dis à ton petit ami de dégager !

- Bonsoir aussi Chang ! Répond-il

Je dépose un gros smack sonore sur sa joue avant de saluer Sally. Je récupère le chat et on se dirige au salon où la discussion est animée.

DING DONG !

- J'y vais !

- Duo laisse Yuki, il va finir par avoir le mal de mer.

- Maxwell t'a une nouvelle peluche, la pauvre.

- NA ! NA ! NA !

Je lui tire la langue.

- Va voir papa !

Heero le prend.

DING DONG !

- J'arrive !

Je cours à la porte et l'ouvre.

- KIKOU !

- Duo !

- Hilde chérie, Howard et Catherine, entrez donc !

- Tu es plus mignon en vrai que sur les photos.

- C'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais rencontré Duo, Cath !

- Non à part le magasine de mode.

- Ben tu vois notre Shinigami est mieux en réel.

- Hilde, je vais rougir !

- Toi ! Laisse moi rire !

On éclate de rire et je les accompagne au salon, Quatre sert le champagne et Trowa les gâteaux apéritifs. Je suis bien avec mes amis, la soirée débute bien, Yuki somnole sur mes genoux.

- Tu devrais le monter.

- Hmm !

Je continue de le caresser.

- Duo ?

- Moui !

- Va le coucher.

- Moui!

- Maxwell!

- What Fei?

- Yui t'a parlé! Tu dors !

- Sorry, oui j'y vais.

Je sors et j'entends juste Wufei dire.

- Il y tient à cette boule de poils, décidément il ne grandira jamais.

Je monte coucher mon chaton et ferme la porte pour qu'il ne sorte pas. Je passe devant la porte d'entrée quand on toque.

J'ouvre et je tombe sur le pire des cauchemars.

- Ré.Réléna !

- Bonsoir Duo, je peux.

Je m'efface trop surpris de la voir ici accompagnée de Dorothy pour réagir.

- Milliardo et Noin n'ont pas pu venir, ils sont en mission.

- Duo qui est ce qui a frap...pé ?

Quatre s'arrête aussi hébété que moi.

- Réléna ?

- Bonsoir Quatre, jolie maison.

- Merci.euh.je vous en prie entrez.

Et voilà comment me gâcher mon Noël, j'entre en dernier et m'installe dans les bras d'Heero et lance un pas touche à la chose rose. Malgré le fait qu'on soit ensemble, elle lui court toujours après, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle viendrait. La discussion recommence.

- Alors Réléna que nous vaut ta visite ? Demande Heero.

- Mon frère ne pouvant pas venir et n'ayant pas prévenu, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer vous saluez toutes les deux.

- Je te croyais en voyage d'affaire.

- Je suis rentrée, il y a deux heures.

- Et tu as largué tes hommes de main comme ça ?

- Non ils sont dehors.

Je me déconnecte, ça me gonfle. On passe à table, Quatre a fait la cuisine assisté des chefs Barton et Yui, moi je suis trop nul. Le repas est digne de cette fête.

- On voit que Maxwell n'a pas touché aux casseroles.

- Na ! Na ! Na ! Pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas faire autre chose que des crêpes.

- Et encore !!

- J'avais la tête ailleurs ce jour là !!

- Mais oui ! Mais oui !!

J'envois un coup de pied à Fei.

- Aïe !!!

- Raconte-nous ? Demande Hilde.

- Non !!! Dis-je.

- Si !!

- Non !!

- Si !!

Heero me bâillonne avec sa serviette.

- Quand tu commences ce jeu, ça ne finit jamais.

- Merci Heero, alors Wufei !!

Ce bâtard de chinois raconte tout, moi je me remémore le début. Ce jour là, j'avais décidé de faire des crêpes, faut dire que je m'ennuyais, Heero nous avait dégoté une planque sans TV et j'étais seul. Les autres étaient en mission et comme j'étais blessé, je me faisais vraiment chier. J'ai sorti le livre de cuisine et j'ai préparé la pâte alors qu'il manquait des ingrédients et quand il a fallut les faire sauter, ça a été l'hécatombe. Sally m'ayant conseillé de ne pas trop bouger pour éviter des pertes de conscience, j'aurais dû garder le lit et ben non. Je m'étais évanoui dans la cuisine. Je me concentre sur la suite de Fei.

- Quand on est rentré, ça sentait le cramé. On a tout de suite été dans la cuisine et c'était effroyable. La crêpe dans la poêle était plus que carbonisée, le paquet de farine était éventré, il y avait des crêpes au sol, sur les meubles et quelques unes dans une assiette et au milieu de ce chao, Duo qui dormait à cause de sa désobéissance à Sally. On a dû tout ranger parce que cet abruti ne se réveillait pas.

- N'empêche que mes crêpes étaient bonnes.

- Tu avais mis trop de rhum.

- Il donnait du goût.

- On a mis trois jours pour faire partir l'odeur.

- M'en fiche !!

Devant ma moue boudeuse, un fou rire se propage dans toute la tablée. Le dessert arrive enfin, c'est une bûche au chocolat et à la meringue. Quatre la pose sur la table, minuit sonne.

- JOYEUX NOEL!!!!!!!! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Hurle Hilde.

Tout le monde se souhaite un bon Noël.

- Avant de couper ce dessert, nous avons autre chose à fêter.

Je regarde Quatre, qu'est ce qu'il a inventé encore.

- Il y a un an, nous fêtions Noël à Sank, Noël inoubliable.

- C'est sûr Maxwell portait une robe.

- Sans commentaire !!

- Ce jour là a été mémorable tant par le feu de joie, que par le couple qui s'est formé ensuite. Cela fait donc un an que Duo et Heero sont ensembles. Dernièrement nous avons accueillis un membre à leur couple, Yuki l'adorable chaton.

- Tu veux dire la boule de poils qui sert de peluche à Maxwell.

- Wufei !!! Intervient Sally.

- Nous avons donc convenu qu'aujourd'hui nous fêterions cette première année qui, j'espère, se transformera en deux et ainsi de suite.

- Avant le gâteau, je crois que certaines personnes ont des cadeaux à donner. Dit Howard.

- Comment ça ? Demande Quatre.

Je vois Wufei se lever ainsi que Trowa et Hilde et enfin Heero. Il s'agenouille devant moi, je focalise mon attention sur lui.

- Duo aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, la guerre est finie et nous avons la vie devant nous. Je t'aime et tu le sais, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. C'est pour ça que je te demande à toi que j'aime : Veux-tu devenir mon fiancé ?

Ca tombe d'un coup, je rêve c'est ça, à tous les coups je rêve et je vais me réveiller. Je regarde Heero, il ne blague pas c'est réel, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

- So do I, je t'aime Heero, I love you, I want, je le veux.

Il me passe un anneau d'or rouge au doigt, je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément.

- Regardez-moi ces jeunes, aucun respect.

Je lâche les lèvres de mon fiancé pour regarder, Wufei a fait sa demande à Sally qui pleure aussi, Trowa et Quatre s'embrassent et Hilde est dans les bras de Catherine, je me disais aussi qu'elles cachaient bien leur jeu toutes les deux.

Tout le monde s'entre félicite, il n'y a que Réléna qui fait la gueule. On mange la bûche et on ouvre les paquets, cette fois pas de surprise de taille comme les demandes mais tout le monde est heureux. Heero découvre les clés, il semble enchanté.

- Attend de l'avoir vu.

- Venant de toi, ça ne peut être qu'une merveille.

Après les cadeaux, on discute de nouveau, mes angoisses sont parties en fumé d'un coup. Je crois que cette fois Réléna a compris qu'elle a perdu.

Game over princesse.

Il se fait tard, les premiers à partir sont le truc rose et Dorothy puis Howard, Hilde et Catherine. Wufei et Sally restent un peu plus.

Sur le pas de la porte, on les salut.

- Duo, va chercher Yuki.

- What ??

- Discute pas !!

J'obéis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, je récupère mon chaton et rejoins Heero sur le perron. Il m'enfile un blouson. Je souris, il a de bonnes idées.

J'aime l'émerveillement dans ses yeux quand il découvre la bête. Il met le moteur, je coince yuki dans mon manteau et monte à l'arrière.

- Accroche-toi bien.

J'exécute et on décolle sans casque, Heero porte juste des lunettes pour ne pas être gêné par la vitesse. L'air fait voler mes cheveux, je tiens la taille de mon japonais, je savoure sa présence. Soudain la moto ralentit et s'arrête. Heero descend et moi avec. On est dans un parc, ou plutôt un petit jardin.

- On est où Hee-chan ?

- Chez nous !

Il me tire vers une porte, l'ouvre et allume la lumière.

- C'est vide, il n'y a encore que quelques meubles mais petit à petit ça ressemblera à un chez nous.

Je reste coi, j'avance dans l'entrée et dépose Yuki qui part déjà en exploration.

- C'est...C'est...Heero !!!!

Je me retourne vers lui, il prend possession de mes lèvres mais ce baiser n'est pas le même que d'habitude, il est plus sauvage. Ses mains glissent sous ma veste. Il lâche mes lèvres pour mon cou et remonte jusqu'à mon oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi maintenant !! Me murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est rauque, ses mains ont trouvé accès à ma peau, je sens la chaleur m'envahir.

- Moi aussi.

Il ferme le verrou sans lâcher mes hanches et il me prend dans ses bras pour monter l'escalier. J'en profite pour le torturer un peu en suçotant son cou et ses clavicules si tentantes. Il me largue sur le lit à baldaquin. J'halète, j'ai chaud. Heero se positionne au-dessus de moi et me retire ma veste.

- Tu as moins chaud koi ?

- Non.

Il m'embrasse et fait passer mon col roulé par-dessus le lit tout en explorant mon torse.

- Et maintenant ?

- Ca doit être le chauffage !!

Il sourit et dévore mes lèvres avant de descendre dans le creux de mon cou et d'y déposer sa marque. Sa langue continue ensuite jusqu'à ma poitrine, je gémie de plaisir quand il mordille mes tétons. Il repart à la découverte de plus en plus bas jusqu'à être gêné par le pantalon. Je relève la tête pour le voir jouer avec la fermeture qu'il défait avec les dents. Je me retrouve vite en boxer, il m'embrasse et j'en profite pour changer les places. Il est surpris au début puis me regarde avec du désir.

Je dépose un baiser sur son nez et picore son cou et ses clavicules tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Je découvre sont corps parfait, le vêtement rejoind les miens au sol, je continue ma descente de baisers jusqu'au nombril où je passe ma langue, il sursaute. Je m'assoie sur son ventre et l'embrasse.

- Sensible !!

Je mordille son oreille avant d'aller faire un tour au niveau de ses boutons de chair, il halète, je recule pour m'accroupir au niveau des genoux et attaquer le jean qui me gêne vraiment, je fais sauter les boutons puis lentement la fermeture avant de faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes et de le retirer totalement. Je reviens félinement.

- Moins chaud ??

- Ma bouillotte fonctionne trop bien !!

Je bascule et me retrouve en dessous de lui, il détache le ruban de mes cheveux et attache mes poignets au lit.

- Ne bouge pas !

Je ferme les yeux pour plus de sensations, ses mains se baladent sur mon corps et font le tour de ma silhouette en m'effleurant, je tressaille de bien-être. Soudain je ne sens plus rien, je me cambre quand il suçote le creux de mes hanches, je suis sensible là et il s'amuse, je ne peux pas bouger. Il revient à mes lèvres et fait descendre mon boxer, je me tends un peu, il le ressent.

- N'ai pas peur !!

- Je n'ai pas peur !!

J'appréhende juste notre première fois, c'est normal.

- Tu es magnifique !!

Je rougis.

- T'es kawaii comme ça !!

J'ai l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu pour pas beaucoup. Je me tords d'un coup, sa langue, ses mains, arg !!! Je suis happé dans un endroit humide, je sens un mouvement de va et vient.

- Hee...Heero...

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop à la fois, je me lâche.

- Heero !!!!!!!!

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur deux cobalts brûlants de désir et un sourire vainqueur. Je défais les liens, après tout j'ai l'habitude, je l'embrasse en le faisant basculer en arrière.

- Tu m'as cherché !!

- Et t'ai-je trouvé ?

Je souris malicieusement.

- A mon tour !

Mes cheveux tombent autour de moi et je ne prends pas le temps de le faire languir sous des caresses, je passe à l'endroit qui m'intéresse sans retirer la prison de tissus. Je le masse à travers et je crois que c'est pire, je l'entends murmurer.

- Tu disais ?

Je me penche au-dessus de sa bouche.

- Je t'en prie !!

- Hm !!

- Duo !!

Je lui fais ce plaisir et le libère de son boxer, je recule pour admirer sa nudité, my God, il est vraiment beau. Je parcourre de ma langue son torse avant de jouer avec son membre relativement gonflé. Je lèche son gland avant de revenir à l'objet de mes désirs et de le prendre en entier. Heero se cambre et halète de plus en plus vite. J'entame le mouvement de va et vient, il craque et je recueille sa semence.

Je souris devant un Heero soulagé et en sueur.

- Trop de sport chéri !

- Jamais !!

On reinterchange, il me chauffe, j'ai de la brume devant les yeux, il m'embrasse.

- Ouvre la bouche.

Il entre un doigt et ainsi de suite, je les humidifie allant même jusqu'à entamer une action dessus, il les retire, j'ai chaud. Il insère le premier, je me tends, il me murmure des mots doux que je n'écoute même pas, deuxième.

- Encore !!

Il entre le troisième et part à la recherche de mon point sensible, je les sens sortir et être remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros.

Je gémie quand il commence à bouger, j'ai mal mais en même temps je suis tellement bien. Je m'accroche à son cou au fur et à mesure qu'il enchaîne les coups de reins et l'embrasse, ses mains me tiennent les fesses, me pressant contre lui le plus possible comme s'il voulait entrer en moi en entier, je le sens se lâcher en moi en hurlant mon nom

Je l'embrasse et on tombe en arrière. Je suis sur le dos les bras en croix, il ne prend pas la peine de se retirer et reprend mon membre en bouche, je gémie à nouveau, je me cambre, je crie, je me libère Heero se retire et s'allonge à mes côtés

- Ai shiteru Duo koi

- I love you Hee-chan

Il tire le drap et nous recouvre, il dépose un dernier kiss avant que je ne sombre dans ses bras.

Une petite léchouille me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement et tombe sur deux rubis.

- Yuki !!

- Maou !!

Je me relève et prends mon chaton pour le caresser, Heero n'est plus là, je me demande bien où il est, Je fais le tour de la chambre du regard, elle est grande, belle, il y a une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Je me demande où il a pu trouver autant d'argent, c'est pas avec ce qu'on gagne même si nous sommes plutôt bien payés.

- Yuki que penses-tu de tout ça ?

- Maou !!

- Hm, toi aussi !!

Je le soulève et embrasse son petit nez.

- Fiancé, je suis fiancé à Heero Yui !!

- Maou !!

- Tu as raison !!

- Tu parles le langage chat.

Je me retourne vers Heero qui tient un plateau repas. Il porte un boxer et un débardeur.

- Je parle bien celui des glaçons !!

Heero sourit et s'assoit près de moi déposant le plateau devant nous, il me dépose un baiser dans le cou en repoussant mes mèches.

- Moui, c'est vrai koi !!!

- Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement koi !!

Je prends possession de ses lèvres, sa langue vient taquiner la mienne, on se sépare à bout de souffle.

- Petit dèj' pour trois ?

- Bien sûr notre famille compte trois membres, toi moi et Yuki.

Je souris, on va être heureux à trois et qui sais, peut-être qu'une quatrième personne viendra s'y ajouter un jour. En attendant, je suis bien là dans les bras de mon fiancé. Je vais finir par adorer Noël.

**End**

(1) Mon amour.

(2) Ze veux le même !!!!!!!!!

En espérant que cette fin vous aura plu. Miffi encore de vos petits messages qui font toujours plaisir.

**Première publication : **17/01/04


End file.
